Forbidden Magic
by Dacl73
Summary: Shampoo uses Forbidden Magic to ramove Akane with deir resualts.


Forbidden Magic

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and its cast belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi

Thoughts 

"Other Languages"

This story is post vol. 38

            Shampoo looked through her great-grandmother Cologne's spell book.  _That stupid kitchen-wreaking pervert-girl Akane is getting to close to my Ranma.  It is time that I take care of the problem permanently.  But I can't kill her; Ranma will definitely kill me if I do. She read a spell, blinked and read the spell again.__ Aiya, this spell is perfect.  "Shampoo win Airen sure now."  Shampoo wrote down the spell on a slip of paper and left the Neko-hanten for her pray._

         "Ranma, Akane could you come into the dinning room please?" Saotome Nodoka called out. As Ranma walked into the room he noticed Nodoka's ever present blanket-wrapped katana at her side          

         "Sure thing 'kaasan." Ranma was wearing his usual red silk Chinese shirt, black kung fu pants, and bronze bracers.

         "Yes, Auntie" Akane was dressed in her yellow gi.  The two of them sat at the table next to each other and across for Nodoka.

         "Ranma, Akane it is time that you learn about the Saotome clan, why I married Genma, and why he was allowed to take Ranma on the training trip."

         "Why was that and why was I called here, Auntie?"

         "You are here because your Ranma's Fiancé, and to your other question, you see, I married Genma because he is a powerful martial artist, and at that time Genma was a ronin that my father took in because of his skill."

          "You mean pops took the Saotome name?" Ranma said, surprised.

         "Yes, you see the Saotome clan has been great warriors for a thousand years. When only women were born in a generation one of them would marry a warrior or martial artist who would then take the Saotome name. Genma was allowed to take you, Ranma, on the training trip because he promised to make you a powerful martial artist."

         Suddenly Shampoo broke through the dining room wall.  Ranma jumped up and yelled "Shampoo! How many times have I told ya NOT to come through the wall!?"

         She threw a bag of dust on Akane and started to chant in some ancient tongue.  A reflective black portal appeared above Akane, and inky black tendrils of energy dropped down and wrapped around her.  As the tendrils started to pull her into the portal, Akane's body felt like it was on fire.  _I'm going to die without telling Ranma that I love him.  "Ranma!!" She gasped before her head disappeared into the portal.  Just then Ranma's vice-like grip locked onto her foot as he tried to pull her back out of the portal, however it was in vain as the tendrils slithered down Akane's leg and around his arms, pulling him in as well.  As the magical energy tore at their bodies, Ranma used all of his will to shield Akane from the pain, and take it on himself.  After a second or two of intense pain the pair blacked out._

         Across Nerima the weather beaten dried up old ghoul of an amazon Matriarch Cologne looked in the direction of the Tendo Dojo from her perch on her gnarled oak staff, she bolted there even though she knew it was already to late.  _Great-Granddaughter you fool.  _

         Nodoka watched in horror as her son and future daughter-in-law disappeared into the black void.  "Young lady what have to done to my son?" If Saffron had been there he would have seen the resemblance between Ranma and his mother. Shampoo's only reply was a stream of drool running of the corner of her mouth.  As her eye blinked listlessly Nodoka realized that what ever Shampoo did destroyed her mind.

         "Great-Granddaughter you fool."  Cologne poured water on her descendent and picked up her cursed form.  As she was about to leave when a hand on she shoulder stopped her.

         "Matriarch, what has your Granddaughter done to Akane and my son?"

         Cologne lowered her head.  "Shampoo has used a forbidden spell to banish them to another world.  I suspect that Akane was her only target however. She must have been here to force Ranma to marry her or she wouldn't bring Akane back.  But, the spell is forbidden because it is too hard to control, she lost control and the power backlashed though her mind.  I'm afraid that the knowledge needed to bring Ranma and Akane back are forever lost inside her mind."

         Akane woke up in a forest clearing, it was an old wood forest of oak, ash, and pine trees, looking around she saw Ranma lying on the ground beside her, steam rising form his body.  Moving closer to him she saw that he was alive, but his breathing was shallow.  She quickly turned towards the sound of a twig snapping.

**Author's Notes: Ok, this story is meant to inspire more stories.  You are free to use this as a prologue but only if you give me credit for it.  I also have some crossover planed using this.  A Drakan Crossover, a Slayers crossover, and a Valdemar Crossover.**

Also according to D-chan Mrs. Saotome's fist name is spelt Nokuka, however my Japanese-English Dictionary listed Nodoka as meaning tranquil (an), calm, or quiet so I am going with that spelling.

I would like to thank my pre-readers.  

ShPhoenix 

Shadow General 

Kenjita 

D-chan

Also feel free to e-mail me: Dacl73

You can read my Fanfiction at:

My Homepage www.geocities.com/dacl73/

Ascension Fiction

Fanfiction.net


End file.
